Bloodlines
Bloodlines is the eleventh episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the eleventh episode of the series. Summary STEFAN UNCOVERS A STARTLING CLUE TO THE PAST —- takes a trip to Georgia with , where he surprises an old flame, Bree, and enlists her help to figure out how to open the tomb. In the process, Damon comes face to face with someone who is determined to make him pay for past wrongs. opens up to Bonnie's grandmother in his effort to help overcome her fears and accept her powers. While researching his history paper in the public library, meets a cute but geeky girl named Anna who has her own theories on the folklore of Mystic Falls. When Damon returns from Georgia, Stefan is waiting with news that will change their world. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood (credit only) Special Recurring Star * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett * Malese Jow as Anna * Mia Kirshner as Isobel Flemming * Dillon Casey as Noah Guest Cast * Gina Torres as Bree * Brandon Quinn as Lee Co-Starring * Nancy Montgomery as Juanita Trivia * Antagonist: None. ** It's the first episode with no antagonist, unless one counts Bree and Lee for their actions against Damon. * Elena is revealed to be adopted in this episode; ironically, with the eventual revelations about her true parentage, she still turns out to be a Gilbert by blood. * This episode marks the first and last appearance of Bree and Lee. * Bonnie's house number is 2136 (her house door is shown in this episode). * Elena and Damon take their first road trip together in the series, which marks the beginning of their friendship. * Atlanta, Georgia (where The Vampire Diaries is filmed) is seen in the series for the first time. The next time Atlanta will be seen is when Caroline and Enzo go there in the Season Five episode Rescue Me to kill Stefan's dopplegänger, Tom Avery. * Bree thinks Elena and Damon are a couple. * Elena is shown to have a high tolerance for alcohol in this episode as one patron in Bree's Bar says she should be on the floor with the amount she has drunk so far. * Damon tells Elena that vampires can't procreate despite their love of trying. * Elena learns she's a descendant of Katherine in this episode, though it's not confirmed until Katerina. * First formal appearance of Anna. Although unseen, she played a key role in previous episodes—''Lost Girls'' and The Turning Point—as she was Logan Fell's sire. * Every couple of years, Stefan would visit Mystic Falls to see Zach and his home. * Stefan reveals that he was the one who saved Elena from drowning at Wickery Bridge on the night her family's car went into the water. No one knew how she survived until now. * Elena's father knew that Stefan was a vampire when he attempted to rescue the Gilberts even though they had not met each other before. * This is Lee's only appearance in the show; he is never talked about again. * Anna tells Jeremy that there has been a string of "animal attacks" periodically in and around Mystic Falls for the past 75 years up till now in 2010. * This is the first episode to air in 2010. * This is the first episode in which we see heart extraction being used as a method to kill (Damon kills Bree through Heart Extraction) * Caroline, Matt and Tyler do not appear in this episode. Body Count * Bree - heart extraction, killed by Damon Salvatore. Cultural References *The actress that plays Bree is fan favorite Gina Torres. In addition to extensive television work including Firefly and Angel, she has appeared in films such as Serenity as well as the second and third installments in The Matrix trilogy. She also provided voice-work for several animated television series and video games. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lost_Boys The Lost Boys], the first vampire movie to portray the vampire "lifestyle" as something to be desired. The movie's tagline, "Party all night, Sleep all Day ..." is exactly what some teenagers would see as an ideal party standard, and not something dreadful. It also seems to be the take on vampire life that Damon chose. *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Near_Dark Near Dark], another vampire movie. Coincidentally, both movies feature "good guys" who join a vampire group because of a girl they fell in love with. Just like Damon and Stefan fall for Katherine. *''Bloodlines'' is the 20th episode of the ninth season of the series Supernatural as a backdoor pilot for a proposed spin-off titled Supernatural: Bloodlines for The CW that was not picked up for the 2014-2015 season. *''Bloodlines'' is the 22nd episode of the seventh season of the series Star Trek: The Next Generation which aired in 1994. Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 3.68 million viewers in USA which was 0.11 million more than the previous episode. Quotes Voiceovers :Alaric: "I found one. After years of research and study, there it was, right in front of me. I was terrified. As I stared it in the eyes, I drove a stake through its heart. I was right about Mystic Falls. There is evil here. I can sense it, feel it. It's everywhere." Quotes :Damon: "Morning." :Elena: "Where are we?" :Damon: "In Georgia." :Elena: "Georgia? No, no, no we're not. Seriously, Damon, where are we?" :Damon: "Seriously, we're in Georgia." :Elena: "What about that man in the road? Was he a..." :Damon: "From what I could tell, yeah." :Elena: "You didn't know him?" :Damon: "If I've never met him, I wouldn't know him. I mean, it's not like we all hang out together at the Vamp Bar and Grill." :Bree (about Damon): "Listen up, everybody. Here's to the man that broke my heart, crushed my soul, destroyed my life, and ruined any and all chances of happiness." :Elena: "How am I connected to Katherine, Stefan?" :Stefan: "I honestly don't know." :Elena: "And I'm supposed to believe that?" :Anna: "Maybe we can have a fright night and rent a whole bunch of vampire movies." :Jeremy: "Uh..Yeah, yea sure." :Anna: "Why does that sound like a no way in hell?" :Damon: "Who are you?" :Lee: "That's perfect. You have no idea." :Elena: "What are you talking about. What did he do?" :Lee: "He killed my girlfriend." :Stefan: "Well your family has a very long history of keeping my secret. I knew that I could trust you, If you believed that I was worthy of your trust." :Sheila: "Bonnie knows, doesn't she?" :Stefan: "Yes." :Sheila: "Well, please understand that our loyalty can only extend so far. This town won't be easy on any of us if they figure it out..and I'll protect my own before anybody else." :Stefan: "And last spring I was out in the woods by old Wickery Bridge and I heard the accident. All of it. I was fast getting there but not fast enough. The car was already submerged. Your dad, he was still conscious, I was able to get to him, but he wouldn't let me help him until I helped you." :Elena: "Let's just say that I'm descended from Katherine. Does that make me part-vampire?" :Damon: "Vampires can't procreate. But we love to try. No. If you were related, it would mean that Katherine had a child before she was turned." :Elena: "Did Stefan think that he could use me to replace her?" :Damon: "It's kind of creepy if you ask me." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures Bloodlines01.jpg|Damon looking at Elena (who is not in the picture). Bloodlines03.jpg|Elena talking to Damon. Bloodlines08.jpg|Elena asking if she can trust Damon. Bloodlines12.jpg|Damon looking at someone. 111.jpg|Jeremy at the library. JeremyAnna.jpg|Anna giving Jeremy information about Vampire attacks. normal_elenadamonbree2.jpg|Damon introducing Elena to Bree. normal_elenadamon.jpg|Elena and Damon eating together. normal_bree.jpg|Damon, Elena and Bree. 1x11-Bloodlines-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10026763-1280-720.jpg 1x11-Bloodlines-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10027996-1280-720.jpg 1x11-Bloodlines-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-10028026-1280-720.jpg 9885021.jpg images477877.jpg vampdiaries111-1.jpg images (4).jpg Screenshot_362.jpg Screenshot_363.jpg Screenshot_364.jpg Screenshot_365.jpg Screenshot_366.jpg Screenshot_367.jpg Screenshot_368.jpg Screenshot_369.jpg Screenshot_370.jpg Screenshot_371.jpg Screenshot_372.jpg Screenshot_373.jpg Screenshot_374.jpg Screenshot_375.jpg Screenshot_376.jpg Screenshot_377.jpg Screenshot_378.jpg Screenshot_379.jpg Screenshot_380.jpg Screenshot_381.jpg Screenshot_382.jpg Screenshot 410.jpg Screenshot 409.jpg Screenshot 407.jpg Screenshot 405.jpg Screenshot 404.jpg Screenshot 403.jpg Screenshot 401.jpg Screenshot 402.jpg Screenshot 399.jpg Screenshot 398.jpg Screenshot 397.jpg Screenshot 396.jpg Screenshot 395.jpg Screenshot 394.jpg Screenshot 393.jpg Screenshot 392.jpg Screenshot 391.jpg Screenshot 390.jpg Screenshot 388.jpg Screenshot 386.jpg Screenshot 385.jpg Screenshot 384.jpg Screenshot 383.jpg Screenshot_411.jpg Screenshot_412.jpg Screenshot_413.jpg Screenshot_414.jpg Screenshot_415.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x11 : Temps mort it:Discendenza Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Flashback episodes